


A Night In

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: James and Q, at the park in the sunshine, talking about sex. Fluffy high school AU.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the spur of the moment for one of the MI6 Cafe’s weekly prompts, which asked for a happy high school boyfriends au!

It was the kind of warm spring Saturday that had leant itself to a picnic in the local park, and to the leisurely consumption of James’ gourmet cheese and biscuits and Q’s mum’s raspberry scones, and after that to talking and kisses in the sunshine with Q seated next to James, an unopened library book next to him. 

Q soaked in the heat of the day and of James’ knee against his, and he waited for the conversation to meander past things like rugby practice (James), extemporaneous debate (Q), and bloody A-levels (both of them), and actually arrive at its intended destination. James had been fidgety all day, and the park was often where they went to have conversations they didn’t want their family or schoolmates to overhear. 

Eventually the subject turned to what they might do later in the day, and James finally blurted, “Aunt Charmaine says you can come over and we can have sex as long as we use protection,” and pushed his pink face into Q’s shoulder.

“You asked?!” Q said, scandalized. 

“No, of course not!” James said, jerking back. “Ugh!” 

“Then…” Q started to grin as the scene that must have taken place in the Bond household last night began to dawn on him. Aunt Charmaine, gray-haired and wrinkled but also straight-backed and determinedly eccentric, giving poor James “the talk.” 

“She brought it up,” James said with a groan. “After dinner. She said–she said she didn’t want me losing my virginity in a school broom cupboard and getting STDs and that you were a nice young lad and we should be sure to do right by each other and–oh my god, she had a whole speech, and  _I had to sit there listening to it because she wouldn’t hand me the box of condoms until she was finished_.” 

Q tried not to. He really did. But eventually the mad grin he was ducking his head to hide turned into shaking shoulders and outright laughter. 

“You can laugh,” James observed sourly. “Your mum probably just gave you a book.” 

“Three,” Q said, turning to face him, still laughing a little. “Three books.” And then he asked what James must have been wondering about since last evening: “Well. Shall we?” 

“She says she’s going out to the opera and will be back at midnight, and that we’d better air the place out and not leave any bodily fluids on the new sofa,” James said. “So…if you’re all right with that…” If you’re all right with me, was left unsaid. If you’re all right with all of it. 

“I–” Part of Q was greatly enjoying visions of naked James, not to mention finally getting to HAVE SEX. (Q definitely wanted to have sex.) But– “What if we’re not good at it?” he asked, by which he mostly meant, ‘What if I, a pasty nerd, am not good at it.’ 

James snorted. “I have it on good authority that ‘as long as we both communicate and have fun safely’ then we can’t exactly do it wrong. Besides–” he puffed up “–your brain and my brawn. Surely we can figure it out between us.” 

Well… Q  _was_  a genius. And James hadn’t met anything physical that he couldn’t do yet. Q sometimes had a feeling that together they could conquer the world. 

So they might as well start with the bedroom, right? 

“What time is she leaving?” Q asked. 

“In an hour,” James said. “Whatever shall we do with all that time?” 

Q kissed him. “We were talking about what we were going to do this afternoon,” he said slyly. “Why don’t we stay on topic?” 

By the time they were packing up their blanket to go to Aunt Charmain’s, Q had decided that if their ability to dirty talk to each other was any indication, sex was going to be brilliant.   

(And it was, albeit slightly more awkward and messy than the movies made it seem.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome <3


End file.
